


Harmony of chaos (Гармония хаоса)

by Wargunsrock_n_roll



Category: Pathology (2008)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, F/M, Love/Hate, M/M, Psychology, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargunsrock_n_roll/pseuds/Wargunsrock_n_roll
Summary: Тед Грей думал, что эта стажировка в Филадельфии — всего лишь очередной шаг. Ещё одна безликая, но необходимая ступень на лестнице, по которой он взбирается наверх вот уже столько времени. Но вышло всё по-другому.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Очень дорогая моему сердцу работа, хоть и родилась за один день. Практически всё, что вам нужно знать о её содержании, вы можете увидеть здесь https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4w7mhd7RzIg. Или, точнее, мой текст — отражение этого видео. Песня Red — Nothing and Everything.  
> Посвящается Марии Сергеевне. Всё ей.

Тед Грей думал, что эта стажировка в Филадельфии — всего лишь очередной шаг. Ещё одна безликая, но необходимая ступень на лестнице, по которой он взбирается наверх вот уже столько времени.  
Но вышло всё по-другому.  
— Здорово, доктор Грей, — безразлично бросает невысокий парень со взъерошенными волосами и в форме интерна, после чего смеривает Теда оценивающим взглядом, от которого у того по хребту бегут мурашки. В этом взгляде читается нарочитое спокойствие хищника, учуявшего на своей законной территории подобного себе.  
Тед не отвечает. Всё его самообладание уходит на то, чтобы сохранять на лице улыбку. Маску, о которой он не подозревает, но которой давно прикрывается.  
Их общий руководитель Моррис продолжает что-то говорить, кажется, о гениальности доктора Галло, потом о заслугах Теда, нахваливая их обоих, но сам Тед этого не слышит. Не отрываясь, пристально, он смотрит на своего нового коллегу и ему кажется… нет, он уверен, что видит то, чего в упор не замечает ни их босс, ни большинство других людей.  
Вставшими на загривке волосками, всеми своими нервными окончаниями Тед ощущает, что при всей насмешливости и невозмутимости в этом человеке есть нечто, вселяющее настойчивое беспокойство и безотчётную тревогу. Нечто настораживающее. Сродни внешней расслабленности, под которой опасная непредсказуемость дикого существа, готового тотчас же напасть, как только представится случай. То, что любого здравомыслящего человека заставляет отступить на шаг, а инстинкты упрямо кричать «беги, беги прямо сейчас!»  
Но Тед не уходит. Он продолжает смотреть на это лицо с прозрачно-синими глазами, острым профилем и рассеянной улыбкой джокера и ловит себя на крамольной мысли, что ему нравится и это ощущение, и то, как держит себя этот парень — беззастенчиво, уверенно, играюче-нагло.  
— Что ж, я ожидаю, что вы двое сработаетесь, — говорит их босс.  
Не представляете, насколько, доктор Моррис. Вы себе даже не представляете.

*** 

— Это было круто, доктор Грей. То, как вы… — и скромняга Стравински живописно изображает момент, когда Тед воткнул скальпель в основание черепа трупа, перерезав нерв.  
Тед с нежеланием признаётся себе, но да, это было показушничество чистой воды. Представление, предназначенное одному зрителю. Но Тед не сомневается, что повторил бы это ещё раз и исключительно для него, а почему — сам не знает.  
Ведь он чувствует к Галло неприятие, отторжение, отвращение… Или между ними соперничество?  
Или притяжение?  
Тед отводит глаза от восторженного взгляда Стравински, что стоит вместе с ним в пустом холле больницы и смотрит завороженным кроликом, и переводит взгляд на других интернов во главе (это совершенно очевидно) с выдающимся гением, надеждой ФБР - доктором Джейком Галло, которые после тяжёлого трудового дня собираются в одну компанию.  
Или, скорее, сбиваются в стаю.  
Вот что они такое, с их улыбками-оскалами и матёрой поступью. Вот как Тед их видит — вереницей хищников, ведомой своим вожаком на охоту.  
Он не может понять, что же ему делать. С того момента, как он познакомился с ними, его разрывает надвое: Тед-человек чурается, сторонится их и высокомерно-презрительно отвергает, а доктор Грей — вот он-то отчаянно хочет стать одним из них… И его накрывает глупой радостью, когда Галло приглашает его присоединиться к ним за выпивкой в баре.  
Они разговаривают — всего лишь бессмысленная пьяная болтовня, но Тед знает, что происходит на самом деле: они анализируют его, изучают, как прощупывает зыбкую почву одинокий путник перед тем, как ступить на неё. Он отвечает правду, перед всеми ними нельзя лгать — они, как акула кровь, почуют неладное, любую его ложь, и ему кажется, что он выдержал испытание, прошёл тест… и от этого ещё обидней, что они собираются уйти, оставив его одного.  
Но не всё сразу, не всё сразу, успокаивает он себя и не понимает, почему ему так важно, зачем ему так нужно, чтобы они его приняли.  
Он принял…  
Они…  
Кажется, он снова запутался.  
— Оу, не обижа-а-айся, — подбадривающе тянет Галло и, пока другие на них смотрят, чуть опускает вниз уголки губ, словно говорит с маленьким ребёнком, а на самом деле наслаждается унижением Теда.  
Галло уходит последним, но, когда равняется с ним, вдруг преображается. Кладёт руку на плечо.  
— Завтра вечером. Только ты и я, — звучит тихо.  
— И чем займёмся? — Тед смотрит на него с бравадой, но на самом деле весь, как натянутая струна, — не замечать мелькнувший в словах подтекст, второе дно он не может.  
— Ничем особенным, — обещает Джейк.  
Чёртов Галло.  
Рядом с ним Тед всегда хочет чего-то большего. Агрессии, опасности, пресловутого грёбаного насилия.  
Рядом с ним Тед чувствует, как сильно он по ним скучает: как будто у них... у него всё это когда-то было — аура, исходящая от Галло, словно будущее забытое воспоминание… дежавю — то, чего никогда не происходило, но по чему Тед невыносимо тоскует.  
Той ночью Джейк безбожно спаивает его и пьёт сам, несмотря на то, что ведёт машину. Ведёт, к слову сказать, совершенно безбашенно и опасно — в любой момент они могут врезаться в соседнюю тачку и взорваться к такой-то матери в чёртовом туннеле.  
Но Тед не останавливает его — только орёт во всю глотку, высовываясь в открытое окно, и в очередной раз прикладывается к бутылке. Потом всё смазано — они идут в отвратительный притон, пропитанный извращениями, кислым потом и похотью; вокруг всё пульсирует, красное, словно в крови, и Тед не выдерживает — прежде чем отключиться, его выворачивает прямо на грязный пол… но хозяина этого заведения он запоминает хорошо.  
И тут же узнаёт его, когда видит на столе в прозекторской, с искромсанной ножевыми ранениями грудью и дырой от пули в башке.  
— Доктор Грей… — Джейк прямо перед ним, с другой стороны стола, смотрит открыто и вызывающе, мол, что будешь делать?  
И пока Тед говорит, озвучивая, по его мнению, причину смерти, разгадывая её и распутывая, придавая ей изящную форму и подлинный смысл, Галло смотрит на него пронзительно, голодно и выжидающе. Как будто Тед раскрывает дорогой его сердцу подарок, который Джейк ему долго готовил и старательно заворачивал.  
Тед отводит взгляд, когда рядом с распотрошённым трупом Джейк проводит языком по губам, словно в предвкушении скорой трапезы, и закусывает нижнюю зубами. А когда уже на выходе он крепко хватает Теда за запястье, у того внутри всё скручивает в единый сведённый спазмом узел.  
— Жди вечером здесь же, в девять, — говорит он. И точно знает, что Тед придёт.  
Джейк опаздывает, явно специально, чтобы заставить Теда помучиться, и проводит его в святая святых — самое старое крыло больницы.  
— Так что скажешь?  
— Ты серийный убийца? — спрашивает Тед в круглой кафельной комнате, глядя на тело того, кого убил Джейк.  
Он уверен, что это сделал Галло. И Джейк знает, что он знает. Но после заданного вопроса веселье из синих глаз сметает напрочь.  
— Кажется, я ошибся в тебе. Уходи. Серьёзно. Вали отсюда, — говорит Джейк снисходительно, с презрительной хрипотцой, и от этого Теду больно, стыдно и тошно так, что хочется провалиться сквозь землю.  
Он уходит, а после долго мечется по квартире, как в клетке. Меряет её шагами снова и снова, прежде чем сорваться и позвонить Галло.  
— А если я донесу? — вырывается у него против воли.  
— Это всё не важно, если ты такой, как я думаю, — вкрадчиво и низко, как девица из службы секса по телефону, произносит Джейк. — Ты будешь молчать, в противном случае — игре конец. А ведь ты ещё не начал играть.  
Он прав. Теду очень хочется поиграть. И, конечно же, выиграть.  
Поэтому он поджидает Джейка после работы и говорит, что решил его головоломку, в подробностях рассказывая, как и когда тот убил хозяина притона. Джейка это впечатляет.  
И тогда Тед решает сделать свой ход. Полуживой ублюдок, убивший жену и двоих детей, заслуживает того, чтобы стать его первыми брошенными на доску костями…

— Тедди? — так его зовёт только возлюбленная невеста.  
— Да, — он сидит с трубкой у уха на подоконнике своей квартиры. Где-то невдалеке слышится вой сирены. То ли полицейские, то ли пожарные. То ли скорая.  
— Ты в порядке?  
План у Теда созрел на удивление быстро. А охранник даже не обратил на него внимания в больничном коридоре.  
— Прекрасно. Всё замечательно.  
Он зашёл в палату никем не замеченный. Задёрнул штору. Взгляд, которым посмотрел на него этот кусок бесполезного дерьма, был бесценен — он не сразу понял, что собирается сделать Тед, но буквально смердел животным страхом и ненавистью.  
— Скоро День благодарения.  
— И это здорово.  
Надеть перчатки, послушать сердце.  
— Родители ждут, что мы поселимся у них.  
— Конечно.  
Раскрыть чемоданчик, набрать в шприц препарат. Последний раз посмотреть показатели.  
— Ты точно не против? Ещё можно переиграть.  
— Нет, поздно.  
Заткнуть этому ничтожеству пасть, чтобы не орал.  
— Там красиво. Они ведь отдадут нам гостевой домик?  
— Верно.  
— Тогда всё решено.  
Один укол в ухо. Несколько капель нитроглицерина на язык.  
— Позвоню завтра. Люблю тебя.  
— Я тоже.  
И всё кончено. Ему остаётся только аккуратно сложить вещи и уйти таким же незамеченным… 

На следующее утро Джейк тут как тут. Конечно же, он всё знает. Следит за Тедом, подбирается сзади, со спины, стоит за плечом падшим ангелом — как он же и соблазняет. Мягко дышит в висок и шепчет убаюкивающие слова о вине, расплате, смерти и страхе.  
Но он не прав. Не страх приходит к Теду этой ночью, а нечто иное.  
Перед сном он долго стоит в душе, одной рукой опираясь о стену, а другой пытаясь привести себя к разрядке. Опускает голову, и, пока горячая вода бьёт по лицу, груди, напряжённой шее, Тед закрывает глаза и сначала представляет свою праведную и чистую Гвен, а потом похотливую и порочную рыжеволосую Джульетту, её алчный взгляд и обведённые алым губы. Это ненадолго помогает.  
Но самые острые ощущения почему-то приносят воспоминания о мёрзло-синих глазах Джейка, его ядовитой улыбке и ледяных пальцах, которыми он сегодня утром сжимал шею Теда, пока шептал на ухо все эти мерзкие, жестокие, но такие восхитительно-возбуждающие вещи.  
Тед кончает и, сам того не замечая, произносит его имя.

*** 

С этого момента Джейк Галло — единственное, о чём может думать Тед Грей. Даже когда трахает Джульетту. Особенно когда он её трахает.  
Двигаясь в ней, Тед думает только о том, был ли сегодня в ней Джейк. И эта мысль доставляет ему особое удовольствие.  
Обряд инициации проходит в той самой старой мертвецкой — бурно и слишком весело. Впрочем, это именно то, чего Тед ожидает. И когда девушки предлагают ему наркоту, он не отказывается. Ему нужно, необходимо расслабиться и сбросить накопившееся напряжение. Ночное приключение в ванной и быстрая ебля с Джульеттой — не в счёт.  
Все надираются слишком быстро — алкоголь, мет, таблетки, а адреналин крепче их всех. Народ заносит, ощущение кайфа и приход накрывает каждого. Раздевание догола, первобытные танцы перед вспоротым телом, ошмётки мяса, хохот, крики, стоны… всеобщее сумасшествие плывёт в воздухе ледяной комнаты жарким маревом, оседает на коже и делает воздух густым, липким и вязким.  
Тед борется с собой, со ставшим тяжёлым воздухом, с силой проталкивает его в лёгкие… особенно когда поворачивает голову и видит направленный на него взгляд Джейка.  
Совершенно незамутнённый и трезвый посреди всего этого безумия.  
Он сидит рядом с Тедом, откинувшись назад и опираясь локтями о ступени бетонной лестницы. И смотрит так, словно знает все его грехи наперечёт, все его тайные мысли, фантазии и желания, всю его подноготную и саму изнанку.  
У Теда ёкает внутри, на миг он теряет ощущение реальности, чувство опоры, самого себя… Ему не кажется — он уверен, что Джейк знает как о Джульетте, так и о другой его маленькой шалости, поэтому Тед отводит взгляд и неловко поднимается, чтобы ненадолго выйти.  
Поэтому и потому, что хочет скрыть эрекцию, которая сводит пах и делает его контакт с Джейком ещё более невыносимо-стыдливым.  
Но это всё две голые целующиеся лесби-кошечки перед его глазами. Это всё из-за них.  
Тед нетвёрдой походкой идёт в заброшенный туалет — пусть он давно не используется, зато в нем есть вода. Он становится перед умывальником, включает кран, подставляет под холодную струю обе руки и умывается так, что ледяная вода бежит за шиворот, вниз, оставляя на ткани влажные пятна, а на коже мокрые дорожки. Упирается руками в стену, а потом смотрит в мутное зеркало перед собой.  
Позади, около входной двери он видит Джейка.  
Тот сначала просто молча наблюдает, опираясь о дверной косяк плечом и сложив на груди руки, а потом отталкивается и, пока дверь медленно захлопывается, идёт к Теду блудливой, раскованной, текучей походкой, словно танцует под одному ему слышные звуки флейты. Тед не поворачивается, только настороженно, почти испуганно следит за ним глазами.  
Джейк останавливается за его спиной.  
Зеркало кривое и местами потрескавшееся. В его отдельных кусках сталкиваются фрагменты лиц обоих мужчин.  
— Забавно. Ты… я… ты… я… я… ты… — сипло, жарко, с бархатной хрипотцой шепчет Галло, протянув руку через чужое плечо и очерчивая кончиками пальцев в пыльном, засиженном мухами зеркале собственное отражение и отражение Теда.  
Пока другой медленно расстёгивает ремень его джинсов.  
Тед словно заворожённый наблюдает, как Джейк тянет молнию на ширинке вниз, засовывает руку ему в штаны и освобождает от тесной ткани его восставшую плоть. Он шумно выдыхает, когда ладонь Джейка сжимает его член и начинает медленно водить по нему, оглаживая и лаская.  
Под ногтями Теда — облупившаяся краска с белыми следами, потому что он скребёт ими по штукатурке, буквально сдирает её в тот момент, когда Джейк размазывает большим пальцем выступившую смазку по самым чувствительным местам.  
О, да вы, доктор Галло, и правда профи! Прекрасно знаете предмет! Просто мать-блядь-его-охрененно!  
Нарочито неспешно Джейк двигает одной рукой, а другой забирается под тонкий свитер Теда и задирает его, чтобы свободно блуждать по его анатомически выверенному торсу, скользить вверх-вниз по груди, тренированному животу и жёстким бокам, очерчивать пальцами напряжённые соски и линии мускулов — столь плавных и совершенных, будто вышедших из-под резца древнегреческого скульптора.  
Всё это время Галло наблюдает за Тедом, а тот за ним. В зеркале видно всё — и приоткрытый в тихих стонах рот Теда, и жадно-голодные глаза Джейка, и его рука, что всё быстрее и быстрее ласкает чужой член.  
В какой-то момент Тед не выдерживает — он закрывает глаза и откидывает голову, отдаваясь безумным, неправильным и таким сладким ощущениям, которые испытывает. А Джейк молчит, тяжело дышит Теду в висок, всё так же продолжает дрочить ему — и, судя по короткому рваному дыханию, удовольствие это ему доставляет не меньшее, чем самому Теду. Словно в доказательство, Джейк не выдерживает, прижимается сзади бёдрами, настойчиво трётся о Теда, и тот задницей чувствует возбуждённый, нестерпимо-твёрдый член.  
Тед распахивает глаза, смотрит в ледяные, палящие, в эту секунду совершенно безумные глаза Джейка, как они ласкают его, пожирают, убивают, почти боготворят… и с громким стоном кончает.  
Он боится и в то же время хочет того, чего, по его мнению, ожидает от него Джейк в ответ, но тот просто убирает руки, разворачивается и уходит, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Тед не знает, что сейчас чувствует. Он рад и разочарован одновременно.  
А ещё совершенно дико, по-детски счастлив.

*** 

Всё идёт так, как Тед того хотел, — теперь он полноценный участник команды, настоящий игрок. И даже больше.  
Да нахрен — он знает, что среди них он лучший и что конкурент у него только один. Конкурент, противник, соперник… равный ему. Кем ещё он мог быть для Теда? Он не знает. После случившегося Джейк не говорит ни слова, ни полслова, между ними ничего не меняется. Он всё такой же остроумный, насмешливый и опасный. И всё так же не любит, когда его переигрывают.  
Иногда Теду кажется, что тот момент был ненастоящим, его сном или плодом больной наркотической фантазии, но никак не реальностью.  
Грей оставляет город и уезжает к своей невесте, а Галло безразличен и по-прежнему невозмутим. К слову, там Тед очень старается снова войти в привычную колею, стать нормальным — курит сигары, планирует будущее, заботится о карьере, вдохновенно занимается любовью со своей прекрасной Гвен… Но вот новость о том, что она едет с ним в Филадельфию, застаёт его врасплох.  
Первый раз после возвращения они видятся с Галло на людях, на приёме, оба со своими женщинами — и, к удивлению Теда, Джейк устраивает скандал. Самый настоящий, с криками, руганью и битьём бокалов… а потом звонит посреди ночи и просит приехать.  
Это не похоже на Джейка. Это совершенно на него не похоже.  
В старой мертвецкой, в их святая святых, царит хаос — на полу и поперёк стола лежат искромсанные трупы трёх проституток, а посреди всего этого полуголый окровавленный Джейк с тесаком в руках. Он безумен, ещё безумнее, чем прежде, раз наплевал на им самим созданные каноны искусства красоты смерти. Он спустил себя с поводка и сам не знает, как теперь быть.  
И сделал он это только по одной причине.  
По крайней мере, так хочется надеяться Теду.  
— Ты и я, я и ты. Ты — это и есть я. Ты же убийца. Ты животное, — шипит Джейк, рассматривая их отражение на стали широкого лезвия.  
Тед с ужасом понимает: посадить Джейка на привязь снова, вернуть назад, помочь обрести контроль — это сейчас исключительно его долг, его работа, его единственное задание.  
Его привилегия, шепчет кто-то в голове.  
— Она не знает тебя! — кричит Джейк прямо в лицо Теда, его ноздри раздуваются от ярости, и тут же добавляет тише, с ранимой беспомощностью: — А я знаю.  
Он отворачивается и отбрасывает в сторону бесполезный инструмент.  
— Если хочешь стать неуязвимым, необходимо научиться уничтожать то, что любишь. Или это уничтожит тебя, — произносит он, и стены отражают его слова гулким эхом. — Приносить в жертву нужно только то, что дорого твоему сердцу, иначе какой тогда в этом смысл?  
Тед боится его, не может не бояться, и это правильно, потому что Джейк Галло — самый умелый мастер в искусстве убийства, самый жестокий и безжалостный сукин сын, которого он когда-либо знал. Но он всё равно бросает ему вызов, встряхивает, пытается достучаться в надежде на то, что тот услышит.  
Кажется, ему всё же удаётся, раз в итоге они вместе уничтожают тела и оставшиеся улики.  
— Мы — как те стороны монеты, вот только не разные, а совершенно одинаковые, — очень тихо говорит Джейк на прощание, когда Тед выходит из его машины.  
Он слышит эти слова в своей голове, прокручивает их снова и снова, поднимаясь наверх, ложась в постель к Гвен, пытаясь заснуть… пока они накрепко не въедаются в него.

*** 

Тед не знает почему и как так случилось, что сейчас середина ночи, а он не спит рядом со своей невестой, а стоит перед дверью квартиры Джейка в тёмной худи с просторным, скрывающим лицо капюшоном и перчатках.  
Зато это знает Джейк. Это видно по его довольному лицу и понимающей улыбке, которой он одаривает Теда, когда открывает дверь.  
— Тедди! — зовёт он его так же ласково, как ребёнок своего медвежонка. — Наконец-то. Ты немного задержался, мне думается. — Он улыбается беззаботно, мальчишески.  
Пропускает Теда внутрь и поворачивается к нему спиной.  
Он что, совсем чокнутый?  
Здесь полумрак, горит лишь одинокий напольный светильник в углу, и это при том, что квартира большая — занимает весь угол здания. Сквозь высокие окна льётся мутно-жидкий свет уличного фонаря вперемешку с серебристыми бликами набирающей силу почти полной луны. Джейка видно хорошо — на нём серые трикотажные брюки и больше ничего. Они ему великоваты, подвёрнуты внизу плюс болтаются на самых бёдрах, открывая мускулистое жилистое тело, которому позавидовал бы всякий атлет. Теду наблюдать за ним не впервой — он видел Джейка полуобнажённым и раньше… но не так близко, не наедине.  
Не так интимно.  
— Ты знаешь, зачем здесь? — спрашивает Джейк.  
Вполне предсказуемо он слышит в ответ молчание.  
— Кофе, виски… цианид? Ах да, прости, последнее припасено лично для меня, — идёт он на кухню расслабленной походкой, открывает шкаф, достаёт бутылку, стеклянные стаканы и наполняет их на треть.  
— Я хочу поговорить, — наконец произносит Тед.  
— Ах, поговорить… как мило. Ну давай, Тедди-бой, выкладывай, — Джейк подталкивает к нему выпивку. Тед смотрит на неё с сомнением, но Галло демонстративно пьёт из его стакана, а потом осушает свой наполовину.  
— То, что случилось на приёме. Ты и Джульетта… и я…  
— Ты пришёл не за этим, — презрительно фыркает он.  
— Моя невеста Гвен, я хочу попросить тебя не лезть в наши…  
— Мимо, — бросает он коротко и приподнимает бокал, словно провозглашая тост.  
Тед берёт паузу, а потом всё же хватает выпивку и опрокидывает её до конца. Алкоголь скользит внутрь и устраивается в груди горячим жадным зверем.  
— Послушай, то, что было сегодня, эти три тела — так не годится. Ты был слишком небрежен, тебя могли поймать.  
— И снова нет, — отбривает Джейк. Опять наполняет стаканы и прикладывается к своему. — Мы будем говорить как взрослые или продолжим жалкое ритуальное блеяние заурядных людишек?  
Тед молчит.  
— Давай так — я немного облегчу тебе задачу.  
Джейк наигранно вздыхает, отставляет опустевший стакан и смотрит на Теда с кроткой улыбкой. А потом медленно поднимает руки и разводит их в стороны, как при задержании. Или, скорее, распятии.  
Не отводя взгляда, Джейк покорно складывает ладони на затылке и становится перед Тедом на колени.  
— Давай, ну же. Возьми меня. Я знаю — ты хочешь, — подначивает он, окидывая снизу вверх блудливым мокрым взглядом.  
Тед не выдерживает. Срывается с места, бросается к Джейку, хватает за шею и вздёргивает вверх.  
— Чего тебе от меня надо? — хрипит он, обнимая чужое горло и впиваясь пальцами в ровные линии скул.  
— Ты сам знаешь, — выдыхает Джейк со смешком.  
— К чёрту эти игры! Меня уже тошнит от них! — кричит Тед и встряхивает его, как тряпичную куклу.  
— Правда? Серьёзно, Тедди? — округляет Галло глаза и растягивает губы в коварной улыбке. — Повтори-ка ещё раз, а то мне послышалось, что тебе больше не нравится играть.  
— Иди нахрен, Джейк! — выплёвывает Тед, отталкивает его от себя и направляется к выходу.  
Как будто он может уйти.  
— У тебя дар, Тедди! — догоняют, цепляют арканом, впиваются крюками вкрадчивые слова Джейка. — Но ты настолько умён, что и сам об этом знаешь. Давай отложим в сторону ложную скромность — у меня та же самая проблема. И я всё понимаю.  
Тед замирает. Он хотел бы, но не может сопротивляться — этому жестокосердию, гипнотическому голосу, этой силе. Поэтому просто стоит посреди залитой лунным светом комнаты, пока Джейк подходит… нет, подбирается к нему.  
— Видишь ли, обычно человечки для отношений заводят себе милую игрушку, этакого домашнего питомца, удобного и послушного. Но мы — мы с тобой немножко другие. Твари другой породы, — начинает он двигаться вокруг Теда по кругу, разглядывает его, вынюхивает, примеряется точь в точь как хищник к добыче.  
Джейк за плечом, когда наклоняется, шепчет на ухо:  
— Нам нужно кое-что иное.  
И добавляет ласково-доверительно:  
— Зверь для травли.  
Тед молчит. Только сжимает кулаки и смотрит перед собой сосредоточенным взглядом.  
— К тебе приехала подружка, и ты тут же засуетился, размяк, хочешь вернуть всё, как прежде… — заходит Джейк с другой стороны. — Но по-прежнему не будет, больше уже никогда не будет, Тедди. Просто признай это.  
— Я не хочу… — вымученно тянет из себя Тед, — мне это сейчас не нужно.  
— Ты всегда будешь этого хотеть, Тедди. Всегда, — с придыханием произносит Галло и продолжает кружить вокруг. — Засыпая рядом со своей будущей женой, клянясь ей в любви у алтаря, укладывая спать ваших детей, отвозя их в школу, работая в больнице, читая лекции, гуляя с собакой, провожая внуков в парк под солнечным небом, пока поют птички… до самой могилы эта жажда будет преследовать тебя. Ты смешон и слаб, если думаешь, что будет как-то иначе.  
Джейк останавливается перед ним, склоняет голову набок и закусывает губу, как кокетливая школьница.  
— Я делаю тебе больно — поэтому я тебе нужен, — он сыто ухмыляется и опускает порочный взгляд ко рту Теда. — Ты делаешь больно мне, поэтому я так тебя хочу.  
И это становится финальным штрихом.  
Тед кидается ему навстречу, и они сталкиваются, впиваются друг в друга, утробно рычат, словно сцепившиеся в последней схватке бойцовские псы. Кусают, клеймят, метят, рвут чужую плоть… и тут же вылизывают её по-собачьи мокро и преданно.  
Джейк срывает с Теда просторную чёрную худи, обвивает руками его бёдра-плечи-скулы, целует в приоткрытый от яростных стонов рот и сам подставляет горло под его метки-поцелуи.  
Тянет за собой и постепенно подводит к кровати.  
— Сегодня мы дрочкой не обойдёмся, — рычит Тед. Его голос соскальзывает на хрип.  
— Очень на это надеюсь, — Джек смеётся.  
Его устраивает даже то, что Тед больно впивается в его губы, прежде чем развернуть, содрать штаны, пихнуть животом на постель, а потом вздёрнуть и только потом выпутаться из своих. Тед подспудно чувствует, что всё делает правильно. Он знает, что всё так, как нужно, — иногда даже самый сильный вожак и лидер испытывает желание не доминирования и власти, а подчинения и господства над собой, но отдаться он может только равному.  
И именно это собирается дать Тед Джейку. Впрочем, это вполне совпадает с его собственными желаниями.  
Джейк на самом краю кровати, Тед стоит на полу и, когда он прижимается бёдрами к бёдрам, то чувствует — положение более чем идеально-правильное… если что-то из того, что они когда-либо вместе делали, вообще можно назвать правильным.  
Теперь его очередь, и Тед наклоняется, кусает спину Джейка, одной рукой сжимая поджарый бок, а другой обхватывая его возбуждение.  
Они оба более чем готовы, но Тед предпочитает растянуть удовольствие. И чего уж там — немного помучить Джейка. Тот давно тяжело дышит, нетерпеливо выгибается и комкает простыни.  
— Попроси, — рычит ему на ухо Тед.  
— Мать вашу, давай уже.  
— Нет, не так, — лижет он его шею и прихватывает зубами.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты поимел меня, Тедди.  
— Не-а, — не отпуская его загривка, он продолжает оглаживать тяжёлый член Джейка, а своим распределяет скользкую смазку меж его ягодиц.  
— Трахните меня, доктор Грей.  
— Слишком сдержанно, — он упирается в чужое тело так, что почти входит. — Ты забыл сказать волшебное слово.  
Он легонько надавливает и отпускает, надавливает и отпускает. Толкает Джейка грудью на постель и вжимает в неё, чтобы не увернулся.  
— Выебите меня, доктор Грей, пожалуйста, — последнее захлёбывается в совершенно блядском стоне.  
Тед вставляет ему очень и очень медленно, но не потому, что боится причинить боль, а потому, что понимает — в ином случае кончит сразу же, настолько похоть подчиняет его себе. Джейк внутри невозможно узкий и нестерпимо тесный, для них обоих это в первый раз — и от этой мысли Теда ведёт сильнее, чем от всей наркоты, которой они привыкли глушить ту боль, которая жрёт их изнутри каждый божий день и слишком часто заставляет хотеть вырезать из себя всё то, что делает их людьми.  
Мы животные, убивать — в нашей натуре, звучит в голове одновременно собственный голос и голос Джейка.  
Сжимая его бёдра, Тед толкается раз, другой, ещё и ещё, убыстряет темп… и понимает, что такого чистого, грязного, божественного и греховного удовольствия не испытывал никогда.  
Он закрывает глаза, запрокидывает голову, облизывает пересохшие губы, чувствует сполна чужое тело…  
И снова склоняется к мускулистой спине перед ним.  
Казалось бы, повинуясь страсти, он должен сейчас иметь и кромсать, рвать на части — Тед сам думал, что если между ними что-то и будет, то только так… Но вместо этого он прикасается к Джейку осторожно и трепетно — целует его спину и шею лёгкими, сорванными, частыми, самыми невинными на свете поцелуями, которые он когда-либо кому-либо дарил.  
Ибо сейчас Тед занимается не примитивной еблей — он молится, почитает своего собственного демона, лукавого, совратителя душ и сатану. Поклоняется своему личному Вельзевулу и драгоценному божеству, самой тьме.  
Тому началу, которое создало его, его настоящего.  
Божеству, которому он принёс немало жертв.  
Тед мягко придерживает Джейка за плечи и помогает ему подняться, не прекращая двигаться в нём ни на секунду. Он оплетает его руками, губами, собой, и сейчас они едины — спина к груди, одно существо, одна суть… Джейк благосклонно принимает его, растворяясь в ласках полностью, до конца. Поворачивает к нему лицо и вдруг улыбается по-другому — открыто и доверчиво, добровольно снимая с себя все защитные покровы и являя ту безупречность, ту идеальную гармонию хаоса, которую Тед в нём всегда видел.  
Тед целует ямочку на щетинистом подбородке, а потом прикасается к горячим губам Джейка и делает это целомудренно, нежно, с почти осязаемым благоговением… пока последними, самыми протяжными и глубокими ударами насаживает его на себя.  
В этот момент он кончает, изливаясь в Джейка, и коротко стонет ему в рот, отдавая самое ценное, что у него есть, — своё дыхание.  
Однако удовлетворение получил только Тед. Поэтому он не отрывает тёмного взгляда от прозрачных глаз лежащего на спине Джейка, пока ползёт к нему по постели, устраивается между его ног и делает то, что тот ему велит.  
Теперь очередь Теда быть послушным.  
— Да, Тедди, вот так. Возьми глубже.  
И он следует желаниям Джейка, его направляющей руке, что сжимает и рвёт его волосы, каждому указанию, любой его воле. Делает всё так, как он того хочет, — берёт в рот, принимает и снова отпускает. Вылизывает, пьёт, поглощает и с упоением отсасывает до тех пор, пока тёплая струя терпкой спермы не бьёт ему прямо в нёбо.  
С непривычки Тед давится, но глотает всё до последнего.  
Джейк скулит под ним последним животным стоном, часто и загнанно дышит, его тело покрыто испариной и блестит в блёклом свете луны. Тед не двигается и остаётся лежать меж его раскинутых ног — головой на животе, уткнувшись в него подбородком. Снизу он наблюдает за Джейком, за его острым профилем, когда тот бессильно откидывается назад и отворачивает лицо к окну.  
Постепенно оба восстанавливают дыхание и приходят в себя после ошеломительной и совершенно прекрасной агонии, которую только что испытали.  
Рука Джейка больше не наказывает, а просто покоится в тёмных волосах Теда. Перебирает их пальцами, по-матерински баюкает, и впервые за долгое время тот чувствует себя расслабленным, спокойным и по-настоящему свободным.  
Завершённым.  
— Мы попали, Тедди, — вдруг раздаётся еле слышно. — Мы очень сильно с тобой попали. Завязли друг в друге по уши.  
— Скажите мне что-то, чего я не знаю, доктор Галло, — устало говорит Тед и закрывает глаза.

Эпилог

Лучшим игроком является тот, кто не похож на игрока. Стравински отлично вписался в эту схему. С ним можно будет сотрудничать. Пока.  
Но он не сравнится с Джейком Галло.  
С ним не сравнится никто.  
Никто и никогда.  
— Ты научил меня как быть тем, что я есть. Разглядел это. Открыл меня, разбудил. Ты меня создал.  
— Это очень опасные слова, Тедди.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что любой ученик пытается превзойти своего учителя. А любое создание — уничтожить своего творца.  
Джейк Галло, как всегда, оказался прав.  
Чтобы стать неуязвимым, Теду Грею пришлось принести в жертву то, что было ему всего дороже.


End file.
